Darkened Desire
by RadiantlyEclipsed
Summary: REPOST FROM OLD ACCOUNT. Professor Riddle is the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione finds herself steadily becoming attracted to the handsome, brilliant, yet considerably dark man. Obviously, this is an AU fic.
1. Chapter One: First Meeting

**A/N: I officially gave up. I cannot get into my Radiant Innocence account. I can't even recieve the activation email! Of course, if it turns in my favor (which I doubt) I might go back to it or just abandon. Now, I'm going to re-upload my my two stories and afterwards, try to work on the new chapters! I know, SO EXCITE! I HATE losing ALL my reviews and follows . so, feel free to drop me some more. It will please me. Anyways, here's the first chapter and I'll get to the others!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: First Meeting.**

* * *

"So, Hermione, have you seen the new Defense teacher?" Ginny asked as they were riding in the carriage towards Hogwarts for their final year.

"No, not yet," Hermione replied, hastily looking through her head girl papers.

"I heard he's very attractive," Ginny purred, "Apparently, he graduated two years before we started school, so he's quite young…I can't wait—it'll be a nice change from staring at Merrythought."

Harry cut his eyes at Ginny at this, but she seemed not to notice. Hermione sighed, putting down her papers.

"Professor Merrythought was a wonderful teacher," Hermione said sternly, "You just don't like her because she caught you and Harry snogging."

Ginny's face turned scarlet and glared as Harry burst into laughter beside her. Some chocolate frog fell out of Ron's mouth as he chuckled.

"She gave us detention for a month, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed in her defense, "A _month_ for snogging in a bloody broom cupboard!"

"After hours, too," Hermione said, crossing her arms and smiling at Ginny's flustered expression, "I'm surprised Harry got to be head boy after that little incident."

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah, I was surprised too, to be honest."

Thankfully, the carriages pulled to a stop, abruptly cutting of their conversation. Rain was pouring down and Hermione cast a charm to keep her long chestnut curls from getting wet. Not that she'd usually mind very much, she'd just didn't want to go in as head girl with an afro.

"I'm so excited!" Hermione said happily, bouncing out the of carriage into the pouring rain, "I can't believe I'm head girl!"

"Oh yeah, no one saw that one coming at all," Harry said, rolling his eyes and putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders as they ran quickly inside.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry, smiling in spite of herself.

"I'm excited too," Ron piped in, "I'm _starving!_ "

"Ron, you ate three chocolate frogs, and six boxes of every flavor beans," Hermione said, flabbergasted, " _Six!_ "

"They don't put many beans in there, though," Ron muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets as they made their way towards the great hall.

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Ron and her had dated briefly at the end of sixth year, but she had discovered quickly that it was a mistake. Ron was like her brother. Her ridiculous, loud, and pig of a brother…But still; a brother nonetheless. The thought of kissing him made her stomach turn, and all she could picture was him shoving food in his mouth.

So, Hermione was single. That was okay with her, though, after all; she was going to be head girl this year. She didn't have time to deal with something such as a boyfriend. She was seventeen—soon to be eighteen, and she had plenty of time to search for the person she was going to marry.

They walked into the Great Hall, laughing together before walking towards the Gryffindor table and sitting down.

Hermione looked up to the staff table, intent of finding the new D.A.D.A teacher. She contemplated going to introduce herself to him when he came in. She was head girl, after all, and she couldn't suppress her need to be approved of by her teachers.

"I wonder where the new teacher is…" Ginny wondered, craning her neck and looking towards the staff table.

"I'm sure he'll be in here soon," Hermione answered, watching as all the students filled in - the first years came into the hall and crowded in front of the staff table.

Headmaster Dippet stood and walked up to the timid looking first years.

"Welcome back, students!" His voice boomed, magnified, "I trust all of you had a lovely summer, and we are happy to have all of you back for another school year at Hogwarts."

"He says the same damn thing every year," Harry muttered to the group, rolling his eyes.

"When you've been headmaster as long as he has, I'm sure you'd run out of new things to say every year too Harry," Hermione whispered. She liked Professor Dippet. He was a kind old man, but Professor Dumbledore, their head of house, would always be her favorite.

"I'm just sayin'," Harry muttered rolling his eyes.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud bang of thunder that roared through the room, lightning flashing on the ceiling, causing students to gasp, and some girls screamed.

A jet of blue light hit the ceiling, abruptly stopping it and causing her to look towards the staff table for the source.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

There, at the staff table, was who Hermione assumed was the new Defense teacher. He was tall, thin, and pale in the extreme. His wavy black hair fell elegantly over his dark eyes and aristocratic features - his long fingers were grasping his wand that was pointed at the ceiling. He was dressed in plain black robes, and he was looking around the hall casually, his expression blank. He seemed to be a very serious presence, his handsome face and rigid posture giving nothing away; except a certain power.

He was _beautiful._

"Oh," Dippet exclaimed, "Thank you, Professor Riddle,"

"Score…" Ginny muttered under her breath, staring at the new teacher in shock.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to Professor Merrythoughts replacement," Dippet announced, motioning towards Professor Riddle, who remained expressionless with his hands crossed behind his back, "Professor Riddle, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Dippet started clapping, the students following. Hermione slowly clapped, noticing the girls around the hall were clapping with much more fervor than the boys.

Professor Riddle slightly inclined his head, before taking his seat at the staff table.

"Now, before we begin our sorting, I would like to introduce this years head boy and girl," Dippet gestured, motioning towards the Gryffindor table.

Hermione felt her hands start to sweat and a lump form in her throat.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, both in Gryffindor house," Dippet finished, clapping.

Harry stood up, smiling brightly and waving around the hall as Hermione shakily stood as well, forcing a smile and slightly waving around too as the tables cheered. Well, Slytherin didn't cheer so much, but the rest of the hall did.

Hermione felt her face heat up as her eyes fell on the staff table, finding Professor Riddle's eyes narrowed directly at her as he slowly clapped without much enthusiasm. Her face flushed and she tore her eyes away quickly, feeling like an idiot as she shakily sat down.

The sorting began, and most of the students didn't pay attention, as usual.

"Oh. My. _God_!" Ginny exclaimed towards Hermione.

"I agree," Hermione admitted bitterly. He was a little intimidating, but other than that, there was no denying that he was probably the most attractive man she had ever lay her eyes on. He looked as though he belonged on the cover of a magazine, not teaching students at Hogwarts.

"Ginny, I hope you know that he's probably going to be a total git!" Harry hissed, obviously annoyed at his girlfriends interest in the new Professor.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked, her eyes traveling from the Professor, who was slowly eating and chatting with Slughorn, to Harry.

"I can just tell," Harry hissed, "Everything about him screams, 'I'm a dark wizard!' Can't you see that?"

"If you say so Harry," Ginny said, waving her hand, "We all know you're an evil doer spotter."

Hermione laughed. Ginny had a point; Harry was _always_ suspicious of someone every time something bad happened. If he suspected someone of something, he'd go into an all out investigation to try to prove it.

"If he was Dark, I highly doubt he would have gotten a teaching position here Harry," Hermione said, "Also, since he's so young and he got the job, he's probably a great wizard."

"See, Hermione's right," Ginny said, nodding, "Hermione's always right."

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione smirked at him.

"I'm just thankful that Malfoy didn't get the head boy position," Hermione said, scowling towards the Slytherin table, "I couldn't imagine the horror of sharing a common room all year with that git."

Ginny cringed along with Harry, and Ron choked on his bread that he was shoveling in his mouth.

"Sharing a common room with ferret-boy wouldn't exactly be a cup of tea," Ginny said, laughing.

Hermione found her eyes drawn back to the staff table, watching the new Professor out of the corner of her eye. He was leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed, his eyes traveling over the great hall looking very haughty and bored; but very handsomely so.

She had to admit, he did seem to have a cold quality about him, but surely he couldn't be all that bad. Her eyes traveled towards Professor Dumbledore. He was frowning and she noticed he kept looking over at Professor Riddle out of the corner of his eye.

 _That's odd…_ Hermione thought to herself as she observed the Transfiguration teachers behavior. He didn't look pleased, and she had seen that look on his face before. It showed when he looked at a lot of Slytherin's and it was obvious…Professor Dumbledore did not like Professor Riddle.

As Hermione stared, she almost jumped when Professor Riddle's eyes landed on her. Did he feel her watching him? That couldn't be it. After all, Hermione was pretty sure that half the female populations eyes were transfixed on him.

He stared at her for moments before looking away, more quickly than she could, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks at being caught.

"Looks like Dippet wants us to come to the staff table," Harry said suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked over to the Headmaster, and sure enough, he was waving them over.

Standing up quickly, she walked up to the staff table with Harry, forcing her eyes to remain on Headmaster Dippet instead of a certain new Defense teacher.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mister Potter," Dippet said kindly as they reached the table.

"Hello, Sir." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Congratulations on your achievements," Dippet said warmly, handing them their badges, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore is very proud to have both Head students from his own house." Dippet finished, chuckling.

Hermione's eyes landed on Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting beside Dippet and was smiling, eyes twinkling at them.

"You know, Tom, we haven't had a Slytherin Head since you left," Slughorn said, turning towards Professor Riddle and laughing.

' _Tom? Tom Riddle…Hmm, that kind of has a ring to it,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she watched Slughorn pat him on the back in a fatherly way.

"I haven't seen skill like yours until Miss Granger started here either," Slughorn told him, "I daresay if you two went to school together, she would have given you a run for your galleons!"

Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks as Professor Riddle's eyes fell on her once more. He was slightly smiling and he raised one elegant eyebrow at her.

Hermione felt Harry shift beside her, and she knew he was probably annoyed that Slughorn was praising her and blatantly ignoring him as usual.

"Is that so?" Professor Riddle said, his voice deep and melodious, flashing perfectly white and straight teeth, "I can't wait to see you in class then, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione responded politely, smiling as her heart fluttered annoyingly.

His voice was very sensual, and when he spoke it was like velvet was rolling off his tongue. He had a certain bossy tone about his voice though - Hermione recognizing it because she, herself, also had it. She had a feeling he had no problem whatsoever in ordering others around.

' _Great, you're just another fan girl.'_ Hermione thought bitterly to herself. She thought she was past all things like that.

Hermione reluctantly tore her eyes from Professor Riddle, chanting _'He's a Professor, he's a Professor.'_ in her head and instead focusing on her Head of house. Sure enough, he was frowning, looking less than pleased about Professor Riddle being there. Although, the new Professor seemed not to take notice of this; either that, or he simply did not care. Hermione slightly tilted her head to the side, observing Dumbledore. Her eyes were flashing with curiosity as she watched how he cast him looks of great disapproval.

Professor Dumbledore turned his eyes on her, his eyes twinkling as he surely saw her inquisitive stare at his behavior.

"Yes," Dumbledore said suddenly, "Miss Granger is, without a doubt, the brightest witch of the age,"

Dumbledore was smiling fondly at her, his eyes dancing with pride.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said, blushing, "That means a lot from you."

"Of course, Mister Potter is a very promising wizard, also," Dumbledore said, turning his eyes fondly on Harry.

Hermione smiled as Harry looked at Dumbledore with relief and great admiration at _finally_ being praised.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said politely.

Hermione shifted on her feet when she looked over and found Professor Riddle's dark eyes on her, once again. He was a very intimidating presence, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, you both know your duties and where the Head dorms are," Dippet said, "I wish you both the best of luck this year."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry and Hermione replied in unison, once again.

Hermione turned swiftly around, feeling eyes burning into the back of her head.

Feeling the need to escape, Hermione decided to take a trip to the library. Being head girl, she could pretty much go anywhere during meals.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the library," She said, watching as Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Mmmf-kay," Ron said, his mouth full of potatoes.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione scolded, "Its rude."

Ron didn't answer, but merely gave her the thumbs up. He was use to Hermione scolding him for his eating habits.

Hermione sighed and hurried out of the great hall. She had desperately missed the library, having been away from it for the whole summer.

Just as suspected, it was completely empty and she sighed with relief as she began browsing the shelves, a smile plastered on her face.

Plucking a book about the founders off the shelf, she settled in her favorite chair in the back of the library.

Smiling, she began reading quickly, shutting out anything around her as she became lost inside the book.

* * *

Two hours later, Hermione stretched and yawned as she was finishing up her book. Twirling a lock of hair around her finger and flipping the rest of her hair over her shoulder, she turned the pages quickly as she was speed-reading.

"That book is a very good choice,"

Hermione's hand froze on her lock of hair, and her pulse sped up. She knew the owner of that sensuous baritone.

Looking up through her lashes, she saw Professor Riddle standing there with his hands clasped behind his back, watching her with slight interest.

"Um, yes, I'm enjoying it…" Hermione responded, shifting slightly in her chair.

"Do you come in here often?" He asked casually, his dark eyes scanning the bookshelves.

"I'm in here more than my dorms," Hermione admitted, chuckling slightly.

She watched him as his dark eyes glittered in slight amusement, and a smirk curled on his lips.

' _He was definitely in Slytherin.'_ Hermione thought dejectedly to herself, her attraction being knocked down a few pegs.

"You sound like me when I was here," He said politely, flashing her a charming smile, momentarily stunning her.

Okay, the attraction that was lost came back, and she wasn't sure what to say to this, so she gave him an uncomfortable small smile.

"Horace speaks very highly of you," He continued, appearing not to notice her discomfort, "I'm going to say that I expect nothing but the best from you, Miss Granger."

"O-Of course, Professor," Hermione responded, feeling a little bit of heat rise to her cheeks, yet again.

"I bid you goodnight, then, and I shall see you in the morning," He said charmingly, nodding his head at her.

"Yes…Goodnight, Sir," Hermione mumbled, watching as he turned and elegantly strode away from her, his robes billowing dramatically behind him.

She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and shakily stood.

How stereotypical could she be? A student, crushing on her handsome teacher. It sounded like a muggle drama, but she was sure that having a teeny crush on him wouldn't matter, right? After all, she was sure there would be girls that would be obsessed by the time the year was over, and she definitely wasn't _that_ into him.

Sighing, she decided she'd admire him from afar. There wasn't anything wrong with that - not that she could help it anyway. Unlike other girls, she definitely would not sink as low as to actually _flirt_ with him or something equally embarrassing. No, she just thinks he's attractive, and that's simply it.

Picking up her bags, she made her way towards the head common room, lost in thoughts.

"Thestrial," Hermione said at the painting of a beautiful maiden, standing beside a black night.

"Correct," The fair maiden said, opening up the door.

Hermione walked in and was instantly awed.

The common room was like the Gryffindor's, only a lot bigger and nicer. The fire place was huge, and a black leather couch sat in front of it. There were bookshelves in the corner, surrounded by two tables. Two stair cases were in the back, one leading to her dorms and the other leading to Harry's.

Smiling, Hermione flew up the stairs, throwing her door open.

Her room was massive. A king bed sat against the wall, covered in red silk bedding. There was a study table and a vanity in the corner. Giddily, she opened the door to her bathroom, awed when she saw a luxurious tub.

"Just what I needed," Hermione said out loud, and began drawing the bath. The room filled with the smell of lavender, relaxing her as she undressed.

Sinking into the hot water, she sighed in relief. Yes, this was exactly what she needed.

A loud knocking came on the door, making her jump and groan.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Ginny's voice came from outside her door.

"Yes, Ginny, I'm taking a bath!" Hermione yelled, sinking into the tub.

"I'm coming in!" Ginny exclaimed, before bursting through the door.

Hermione groaned and regretted not putting a locking charm on the door so she wouldn't be interrupted.

Ginny bounced in and happily sat on the toilet lid, not bothered in the least bit that Hermione was in the bathtub.

"So, is Professor Riddle the dreamiest guy you've ever seen, or what?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, Ginny," Hermione sighed, "He definitely is…"

"You know, I caught him looking at you a few times…"

Hermione groaned, pressing her hands into her face.

"I'm Head girl, that's why," Hermione responded, knowing exactly where Ginny's overactive imagination was going.

"Ah ha!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing her finger, "So, you noticed it too!"

Hermione didn't answer, but rolled her eyes at her friend. She couldn't help it when a smile formed on her face, though.

"You know, he wasn't wearing a wedding band," Ginny said excitedly, "Which is amazing…Because, well, who _wouldn't_ have already snatched him up!"

"You _actually_ looked for a wedding band?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

"Didn't you?" Ginny asked indecorously, "When you see a man that gorgeous, a woman's natural reaction is to look for a wedding band."

"Maybe it doesn't count when said gorgeous man just happens to be your Professor, Ginny." Hermione mumbled, shaking her head.

"Well, that just makes it all the more exciting!" Ginny said, "It makes it forbidden…Illicit...which makes it that more romantic."

"An illicit affair with a Professor isn't really what I fantasize about," Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Romance is so much more thrilling when its not allowed, Hermione," Ginny said, smiling, "You know its true."

"Ginny, do me a favor, and stop reading your moms corny romance books," Hermione retorted, "It's effecting your brain."

Ginny snorted.

"Those books have taught me a lot!" Ginny scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, "What to do when between the sheets? That's all those books are…Smut."

"Well, actually-" Ginny started.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, covering her ears, "If I have to hear about your… _activities_ with Harry, I swear, I'm going to _vomit!_ "

"Oh, come on! We have to have girl-sex talk!"

"No, we really don't," Hermione said bitterly, "How would you like it if I talked about Ron and I…"

Ginny promptly shook with disgust, along with Hermione.

"Never mind that, then," Hermione said, shuddering, "But its like you're talking about my brother…you know what I mean!"

"I bet Professor Riddle is a damn God in bed," Ginny said dreamily.

' _Probably.'_

"Who knows, Ginny, but we'll never find out," Hermione responded, willing her mind to stay out of the gutter; lest she join Ginny, who was clearly already there.

"Hey, a girl can dream," Ginny said, holding her hands up in surrender, "That's all I'm saying!"

"Do you mind, Ginny?" Hermione asked in a tired voice, "I'm tired and I'd like to finish my bath. Can't we talk about this ridiculous stuff later?"

"Finnneee," Ginny whined, standing up and walking towards the door, "But this isn't over, Granger!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny laughed and slammed the door behind her.

' _This is going to be a lonnnggg year,'_ Hermione thought to herself, pushing Professor Riddle's handsome face to the back of her mind.


	2. Chapter Two: First Class

**Chapter Two: First Class.**

* * *

' _This isn't a fairy-tale, Hermione," He said darkly, gripping her upper arms, 'This can_ _ **never**_ _have a happy ending…'_

' _I don't care,' Hermione said quietly, looking desperately up into his handsome face._

' _You should,' He said darkly, his eyes raking over her. 'I can never be what you wish me to be. I am_ _ **not**_ _good, and I never will be. I am not your prince, Hermione…I don't kiss you and you turn into a princess-'_

' _No,' Hermione said, cutting him off, 'Because when you kiss me…I want to die…'_

 _His eyes seemed to lighten, but he did not reply. He didn't have to, Hermione knew that it was an unspoken understanding. She would never leave his side, and she accepted him for who he was. He knew this and Hermione smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck as she melted into him. He didn't resist her, and she sighed when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her._

 _Hermione sighed into his chest, her nose filled with his pleasant scent as she desperately clutched to him._

' _Stay with me?' She asked, tilting her head up to look into his dark eyes._

' _Forever," He replied quietly, 'That's the whole point, right?'_

 _Something fell from her chest, hitting the floor with a loud clack. Pulling back, Hermione looked down to see a locket that had crashed to the floor. It was golden, and had an ornate, serpentine 'S' on the front. Panic swirled inside her as she watched him slowly bend to grasp it with his long fingers._

 _He opened the locket, seeing the tiny windows shattered. Hermione's breath caught as she watched his fist close around the locket tightly._

 _He looked up darkly at her._

' _How could you?' he asked in a low voice, his eyes flashing red, as she watched, horrified, as his blood started freely running from his hand that was clutching the locket with such force._

 _Hermione's eyes filled with tears and a sob threatened to escape from her throat as she slowly backed away from him._

' _I…I'm sorry…I had to,' She cried. 'Please understand…I'm sorry!'_

'' _I trusted you!' He said harshly, as blood rushed from his hand and his handsome face filled with anguish._

 _She reached out towards him, her hand trembling._

' _DON'T!' He screamed harshly at her, backing away as he clutched his chest._

 _Hermione watched, horrified, as a red stain seeped onto his shirt. The stain grew, and she watched as the blood spread._

' _NO!' Hermione cried, rushing towards him as he fell against her._

' _Don't leave me!' Hermione cried as she watched his white shirt become soaked in his own blood. It was though someone had stabbed him through his heart_ _—_ _she felt helpless, and more terrified than she had ever been in her entire life._

' _You did this to me,' He said quietly, laying in her arms on the floor, his own blood surrounding him. 'You killed me, Hermione.'_

"NO!" Hermione screamed, bolting up from her bed. Her body trembled, sweat covering her forehead.

' _It was just a dream…'_

Hermione groaned, falling back into her bed. Reaching over, she picked up her wand, casting a time charm and groaning when she saw it was only six in the morning.

' _What the bloody_ _ **hell**_ _was that about?'_

Hermione, for the first time, found herself disturbed from her own dreams.

The man in the dream had clearly been Professor Riddle, but why on _earth_ would she be dreaming such things? Also, why would he be that angry over a broken necklace? She decided nothing in that dream should be taken seriously—at all. Besides, its not like he'd _ever_ consider being with a book worm like her…

' _Not in this century,'_ She thought dejectedly to herself. Shaking her head, she climbed out of bed to get ready for the first day of class. She would have to be up in an hour anyway, and there wasn't much point in staying in bed.

* * *

"So, are you ready for your first class with Mr. Sex on legs?" Ginny asked Hermione as they were walking to class. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friend.

"I heard that, Ginny," a half-asleep Harry grumbled to her.

"I'm sure he'll be annoyed by me answering all of the questions before the week is out," Hermione replied, finding that her stomach clenched uncomfortably at the thought of him being annoyed by her.

"Whatever, you'll be his favorite just like with all the other teachers," Ginny said, dismissively waving her hand. "At least this time, you can be damn proud of it!"

"He was a Slytherin, Ginny," Hermione said, "His favorite will probably be someone like…I dunno—Malfoy?"

"That idiot?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted.

Hermione burst into giggles at Ginny's appalled expression.

"That moron couldn't find his way out of a paper bag," Ginny said, scoffing.

"He only could if his mum was there to point him in the right direction," Hermione said seriously.

"Touché," Ginny answered, laughing.

As they approached the Defense classroom, Hermione felt butterflies start pooling in her stomach and she gulped nervously.

"Well, I better get to Divination…" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Please, Hermione, save me from the horror that is the form of Professor Trelawney!"

"Don't you want to know about your untimely death, Ginny?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose.

Ginny snorted.

"That's just _it!_ " Ginny exclaimed, "According to that wacko, I should have died four times by now!"

Hermione doubled over in laughter as Ginny kissed Harry and skipped off to Divination. Composing herself, but still slightly chuckling, she walked into class with Harry, who could barely keep his eyes open.

' _Wow, this sure is a surprise,'_ Hermione thought sarcastically to herself as she saw the front rows completely filled with girls.

Hermione snorted. What did those idiots think? Did they _actually_ think Professor Riddle could fancy them? The idiocy of it all blew her away.

"Mione!" a voice screeched behind her, making her jump and whip around.

"Ron?" She asked, eyeing him as he charged in the room. He was out of breath, and his clothes were sloppily put on.

"I over slept," He said, yawning, "I thought I was going to be late."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Er," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, you know me."

Hermione smiled as they sat down in the back—Not that she wanted to, but she really didn't have that much of a choice.

"We're sitting in the back," Harry said, yawning.

"Your observational skills astound me, Harry," Hermione said, laughing as he narrowed his sleepy eyes at her.

"I'm just saying—it's weird…" Harry said, observing the front of the classroom, "Look at all the _girls_ up there!"

"Well, if you want to sit up front, you could always tell Millicent Bulstrode to move it…" Hermione trailed off, jokingly.

"And get pounded into the ground?" Harry asked sarcastically, eyeing the giant-like Slytherin, "I think I'll pass."

Hermione laughed and looked nervously around the classroom—which Professor Riddle had yet to enter.

"I'm not looking forward to this, at _all._ " Harry said, crossing his arms and snorting, "If Professor Dumbledore doesn't like him, I don't like him. He must be a real-"

"I suggest you do not finish that sentence, Mister Potter," Came a cold voice from behind them, causing all three Gryffindors to freeze in fear.

Once she unfroze, Hermione whipped her head around, seeing Professor Riddle standing directly behind them, his arms crossed and his face was darkly blank. He still looked devastatingly handsome in his black robes though, of course.

She swallowed, and felt her mouth go dry.

"Er, Professor Riddle," Harry stammered, "I-I didn't mean anything-"

"I know what you meant perfectly well, Mister Potter," Professor Riddle snapped and his dark eyes fell over to Hermione's wide ones. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"TWENTY?" Harry howled, "But, I didn't even-"

"Thirty points."

"But-" Harry started, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Harry, shut _up_!" She hissed, whacking him on the arm.

"I suggest you listen to Miss Granger," Professor Riddle said, raising an eyebrow at them before walking briskly away from them, towards the front of the classroom.

"What an _asshole_!" Harry whispered venomously, under his breath, "I _told_ Ginny…But does she listen? No!"

"Shh!" Hermione shushed him. She felt her cheeks tinge pink as she watched the Professor glide to the front of the classroom, leaving giggling girls in his wake.

"Welcome to seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Riddle said loudly in a remarkably appealing voice, "I'm going to tell you, this class will be hard. I do _**not**_ accept excuses. If your work isn't done on time, its not my problem and you will easily fail if you cannot keep up."

Hermione smiled as she pulled out her parchment and quill, ready to take notes. She was glad this class was going to be a challenge.

He turned and began writing on the chalkboard. Hermione raised her eyebrows as she noticed his handwriting was elegant and perfect.

"Now, today, I'm going to go over the material that I'm going to be teaching throughout the year," he said, "I suggest you take notes."

Hermione was already there, eagerly waiting with her quill as Ron and Harry groaned and reluctantly pulled out their parchment and quills.

"Now, can anyone tell me the three unforgivable curses and what all three cause?" He asked, slowly pacing in front of the class.

Hermione's hand immediately shot in the air, along with a few other girls. She couldn't help but to notice that those said girls _never_ raised their hands in class; they even glared at her sometimes for answering questions!

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Riddle said, gesturing his long fingered hand towards her.

Hermione's stomached filled with butterflies. He picked _her_!

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said, "The first curse is the Imperius curse, which allows the caster to have complete mind-control over the person it was cast upon," Hermione explained, "The second is the Cruciatus curse, which inflicts excruciating pain on the recipient—and the third is the killing curse, and it causes instant death."

"And what is the killing curse called?" He asked her, his eyebrow lifting slightly as he watched her blankly.

"The incantation is, 'Avada Kedavra.' Sir," Hermione finished, turning slightly pink.

"Very good," He said, turning around, "And why are they called, 'Unforgivable curses.' Miss Granger?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, because the use of any of them is unforgivable, Sir," She responded hesitantly, "And highly illegal…Use of them carries an automatic sentence to life in Azkaban."

He smirked as she gave him the law book answer.

"Good," He said, turning around, "Five points to Gryffindor."

' _Just five points? Those answers were worth at least ten!'_ Hermione bristled in her seat at the injustice.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal," Professor Riddle lectured, "Fighting the Dark Arts is like fighting a many-headed monster—which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and _indestructible_ …"

Hermione held her breath as she was captivated by his words throughout class. He truly had a way of explaining things, and she never thought she'd find someone's lectures she enjoyed as much as Professor Dumbledore's…If not, _more_.

"Now, here are copies of a book I'd like you all to read," Professor Riddle said, pulling out his wand towards a stack of large books on his desk. With a simple flick of his wand, the books flew through the classroom and landed in front of each student.

Hermione eagerly picked the book up, looking at the title.

' _Confronting the Faceless…'_ Hermione thought to herself, raising her eyebrows as she realized the book was slightly Dark.

"It has information on the unforgivable curses, resisting the Imperius curse, Inferi, and Dementors," He said in a calm voice, running his long fingers down the length of his wand, "I expect all of you to finish reading this book by the end of the month, for which you will be tested on. Also, I expect a full five feet essay on the book once you have finished reading it."

Hermione practically heard Harry and Ron's jaws metaphorically hit the desk at this. It wasn't like she minded, she'd probably be finished with the book by the end of the week, even though it was a little over six hundred pages long.

"Now, if you would all come forward and hand me your notes in a line," Professor Riddle asked, appearing not to notice the panicked looks of the students around the classroom.

"I told you all to take notes at the beginning of class," He said in an eerily calm voice, "Your notes on my lecture shall be your first grade. If you did not take notes, do not bother coming forward and I shall simply give you a 'T' for today. I meant what I said, and when I ask you to do something, I do expect you to do it."

Many students bristled in their seats, looking uncomfortable. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she looked down at her good three feet of parchment worth of notes.

Cutting her eyes to Harry and Ron, she shook her head. Ron had wrote one sentence, where as Harry wrote about a paragraph.

They all three stood, and Hermione noticed only about five other students stood as well and walked towards Professor Riddle, who was merely standing there, watching them with dark eyes.

Hermione waited in the back of the line as she watched Professor Riddle skim through the students notes, tapping them with his wand and handing them back to them.

Ron approached him, and hesitantly handed him his notes.

Hermione watched as Professor Riddle raised one eyebrow.

"Mister Weasley, this is one sentence," Professor Riddle said coldly, "A _sentence_ _—_ which does not even pertain to my lecture."

Ron's face turned bright red as Professor Riddle handed him back his paper.

Harry was next, and he handed him his 'notes' as Professor Riddle shook his head, disapprovingly, before handing his parchment back to him, wordlessly.

Hermione slightly smiled as she walked up to Professor Riddle, who was watching her with a blank expression. Shakily, she handed him her notes. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, as she was terrified he would scold her in front of the entire class—or _worse_ , disapprove of her.

She watched as his dark eyes flew across her notes. His facial expression gave nothing away, and she found herself shifting on her feet at his silence. At least she noticed he was taking much longer with hers than had he anyone else.

"Sufficient notes," Professor Riddle said smoothly, "The first ones I've seen, Miss Granger."

Hermione watched as he tapped her parchment with his wand, making a clear 'O' appear at the top.

Her face erupted into a smile as she took her notes back front his outstretched hand. He watched her expressionlessly, making her slightly nervous.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said brightly, before turning away and walking towards her seat. She couldn't help but to notice all the glares from girls she was receiving.

Taking her seat, she still had the ridiculous smile plastered to her face.

"That was so _unfair!_ " Harry whispered beside her, "He can me a 'P'!"

"You wrote a paragraph, Harry," Hermione whispered back, "You're lucky you didn't get a 'T'!"

"I got a 'T'…" Ron whispered bitterly.

"Please tell me you didn't expect something different, Ron," Hermione whispered indecorously.

"I was hoping for a 'P', actually," Ron grumbled.

Hermione looked at him, flabbergasted. How can _anyone_ hope to get a poor grade? She would _never_ understand him in a million years.

"That is all for today," Professor Riddle said, gaining Hermione's attention, "Mister Potter and Miss Granger, please stay behind."

" _Fuck_ …" Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione cut her eyes at him, but didn't say anything. She was too focused on the butterflies in her stomach.

Ron packed his bags, giving Harry a sarcastic grin before running out of the classroom as Harry growled at him.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. She packed her bag, and clutched the book he'd given them to her chest before walking slowly towards the front of the classroom, with a grumbling Harry in tow.

Professor Riddle was sitting behind his desk, writing furiously on his parchment.

"Mister Potter, I'm very disappointed in you," Professor Riddle said suddenly, looking up, "You are Head boy, and you completely disregarded my instruction."

"W-Well," Harry shifted, "It's just we've never been graded on notes before, so I-"

"I already covered this at the beginning of class, Mister Potter," Professor Riddle cut him off coldly, "I do _not_ accept excuses. I asked you to do something, and I expect you to do it. Whether or not you have been graded on notes before, is completely irrelevant. As Head boy, you should know better."

Hermione shifted slightly. Harry was her best friend, and she loved him to death…But Professor Riddle was right. Harry was Head boy, he couldn't get away with being a slacker. He had to apply himself.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said through gritted teeth, clenching his hands at his side.

"Leave," Professor Riddle said coldly.

Harry turned on his heel, and Hermione hesitantly followed him, wanting to get away from all the tension that seemed to build in the room.

"I did not dismiss you, Miss Granger."

Hermione froze, whipping around to look at the Professor, who was pointing a long fingered hand to the place in front of his desk.

"S-Sorry, Sir," Hermione stuttered, "I thought you meant-"

"I know what you thought, Miss Granger," He said smoothly, watching her with dark eyes as she approached his desk.

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and hesitantly looked up into his dark gaze.

"Your notes were very nicely done, Miss Granger," He said smoothly, lacing his fingers on his desk.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione shifted, clutching the book tighter to her chest.

"Can I ask you a question, and promise to give me your honest answer?"

' _Huh?'_ Hermione thought to herself, as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Er, yes,"

"I've been looking over Mister Potter's and your files," He said, pulling some papers from his desk, "Now, I can see how you were made Head girl, your grades are, by far, the best in the school. They're almost as good as mine were in school…"

' _Almost as good as your grades were? What is that supposed to mean?'_ Hermione slightly fumed to herself.

"Now, Mister Potter's grades are, average, at the _very_ best," Professor Riddle said smoothly, leaning causally back in his chair, "How did the boy get the Head boy position?"

He was _actually_ asking her this? He clearly did not like Harry, and she had agreed that he was right to scold him but…She would defend Harry until her last breath—no matter what. He was her brother.

"Well, he's very determined, and he's…" Hermione desperately tried to explain, trailing off as she realized that she _couldn't_ think of another reason why Harry was Head boy.

Professor Riddle smirked at her as she trailed off and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"He's always catching people when something bad happens in school," Hermione suddenly blurted. Yes, Harry was very good at busting people for wrong doings.

' _Evil doer spotter…'_ Ginny's words echoed in her head and she struggled to keep a giggle closed in her chest.

"Is that so?" Professor Riddle asked, appearing to be thinking as he watched her.

Hermione swallowed and looked down at her feet as she waited for him to speak.

"Very well," He said, "Also, as Head's, I expect you and Mister Potter to sit in the front row from now on…Especially Mister Potter, seeing as he obviously needs the help."

"Can't you put our names on a desk or something?" Hermione asked, slightly exasperated, "I'd rather not have to battle a gang of girls in Slytherin for their seats."

Hermione cringed over the thought of telling someone like Millicent Bulstrode to move. Not that the girl would ever be able to beat Hermione in a duel in a million years, she just didn't want all the problems it would cause.

Professor Riddle smirked as her face, once again, heated up.

"You're Head girl, Hermione," Professor Riddle said quietly, "Do not pretend you have a problem with bossing others around, it does not become you."

Hermione's jaw slightly fell open.

"Sir?" She asked, slightly taken back at him practically calling her bossy. He wasn't _wrong_ , but…still!

"You heard me, Miss Granger," Professor Riddle said dismissively, "Now, here's a note for Professor Slughorn—get to class." He ordered, pulling out his wand and making a piece of parchment appear and sending it floating towards her.

"Yes, have a nice day, Professor," Hermione said politely, having recovered from her temporary shock.

His dark eyes seemed to access her and he curtly nodded, turning back to his papers and effectively dismissing her, again.

Hermione turned on her heel and hurried down the isle between the desks, suddenly ready to leave the room as quickly as possible.

Her toe caught on one of the deep cracks in the stone floor, causing her to stumble, and quickly grab one of the edges of the desk to keep from falling.

Cursing under her breath, she heard a deep and sensuous chuckle from behind her.

Her cheeks erupted in flames as she realized Professor Riddle was _laughing_ at her. Which was, rather rude, seeing as the other Professor's would have at least asked if she was okay first.

Refusing to look back, Hermione sighed loudly and marched out the door, letting the door swing shut loudly behind her.

Leaning against the door, she sighed heavily.

' _Okay, he is kind of an asshole…'_ Hermione admitted bitterly to herself. Of course, in a perfect world, someone that looked like him would have the perfect personality and be kind and caring…But she had a nagging feeling that Professor Riddle was anything but that.


	3. Chapter Three: First Deal With The Devil

**Chapter Three: First Deal with the Devil.**

* * *

Hermione plopped down on the Gryffindor bench at dinner, exhausted after her classes for the first day.

"It's going to take me a month to even understand this first chapter!" Ron said dejectedly, flipping through the book that Professor Riddle had given them.

"Its not a difficult read, Ronald," Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples, "Especially for seventh years."

"I never thought I'd say this," Ron said sadly, slamming the book shut, "But I want Professor Merrythought back."

"I agree to that," Harry said irritably, stabbing his chicken with his fork, "Hermione, tell them what Professor Riddle did to me today!"

"You mean when he told you that since you were Head boy, you had to start acting like it?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Yes—I mean, _no_!" Harry said, "He was being a complete and utter prat to me because I didn't really take notes! At least I wrote _something_ down! Which is more than what others did."

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"He's got it out for me," Harry grumbled, glaring up towards the staff table.

"No, he was trying to help you apply yourself, Harry!" Hermione hissed, getting tired of Harry making up excuses for his lack of motivation when schoolwork was involved.

"Come off it, Hermione," Harry snorted, "You're just defending him because you think he's attractive."

Hermione gaped at him like a fish. How _dare_ he insinuate such a thing!

"That is _not_ it!" She exclaimed, "I would have said the same exact thing if it were any other Professor!"

Harry rolled his eyes, clearly not believing her.

"If you say so, Hermione," Harry said, "But you have to admit, the man has a dark aura."

Hermione pursed her lips at this. It was true, she _had_ gotten that impression of him, but that didn't mean she was going to start disliking him! Everyone deserved the benefit of the doubt, and Hermione was willing to give him that chance.

"Bad _aura_ , Harry?" Hermione asked indecorously, "Who are you now? Professor Trelawney?"

Ron roared in laughter, along with Ginny. Harry, however, didn't seem to think it was funny and scowled at her.

"I'm just saying, he's a _dark_ wizard…" Harry grumbled. "Look how Professor Dumbledore looks at him! Saying I'm wrong, is saying Dumbledore is wrong."

"Dumbledore hasn't said _anything_ , Harry," Hermione scolded, "Maybe he only does that because he's new and perhaps doesn't trust him yet!"

"But he knew him in school," Harry pointed out sharply, "He was his teacher, obviously, he didn't have a good impression of him."

"A lot of people are mischief makers in school," Hermione said, "A lot of people change when they become adults."

"I'm not going to win against you, am I, Hermione?" Harry grumbled, shaking his head.

"Nope," Hermione said, her mouth popping with the 'p' and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I don't like him, regardless of whatever Dumbledore thinks," Ron piped in, "Dumbledore could think he was the greatest chap on the planet and I still wouldn't like him."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's only because he's a challenging teacher that won't let you slack, Ronald," Hermione said sternly.

"Exactly, Hermione," Ron said, smirking as he stuff bread in his mouth.

"I can't wait to have my first class with him tomorrow!" Ginny said, smiling to herself.

Harry cut his eyes angrily at her.

"You know, just so I'll have my own opinion on whether he's a prat or not," Ginny said quickly, noticing Harry's glare. Harry smiled and turned back to his food. Hermione didn't miss it when Ginny winked at her when Harry wasn't looking.

"For the love Merlin, take notes..." Harry grumbled to Ginny.

"I always do, Harry," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "I'm a good student!"

"Can we talk about something else, please," Harry whined, "I feel like he's the only thing we've discussed since we damn walked through the door."

"Quidditch tryouts are Friday," Ron piped in happily.

Harry beamed.

"Are you trying out for keeper, again?" Harry asked Ron excitedly.

"You know it!" Ron answered, his mouth full of food.

Hermione drowned them out. She had no interest whatsoever in listening to Quidditch talk.

' _I wonder if Professor Riddle played Quidditch when he was here in school?'_ Hermione contemplated to herself, trying to picture him in a Slytherin Quidditch uniform. She wanted to groan as she, once again, caught her thoughts drifting back to Professor Riddle.

' _Just stop thinking about him!'_ She scolded herself, _'You are not a fan-girl, so stop acting like one!'_

"What if McLaggen beats me in tryouts this year?" Ron grumbled, "I barely won against him last year."

Hermione choked in her pumpkin juice. She had almost forgotten that she had confunded McLaggen, henceforth securing Ron as keeper. She really shouldn't have done that, and this year, she couldn't afford to take such a risk, being Head girl.

Harry cut his eyes at Hermione, knowingly.

"Yeah—er, I'm sure it'll be fine mate," Harry said encouragingly, patting his friend on the back.

Hermione sure hoped so, cause she was _not_ going doing the same thing again this year.

"I heard that some girls have been sending Professor Riddle love poems," Ginny said from across the table.

Harry slammed his goblet down on the table and groaned.

"Ginny— _please_ ," Harry said, clearly exasperated, "Can we not talk about Professor Riddle for one second?"

"I was talking to Hermione, Harry," Ginny snapped, "Plug your ears or something!"

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked, "That—sounds so embarrassing…Have they no shame?"

"Guess not," Ginny said, "I'm a helpless romantic, and even I think that's embarrassing."

"For the love of _Merlin_ ," Harry muttered to himself.

"Ginny, do you want to go to the library?" Hermione asked as she finished up her food. She hated herself, but for once, she wanted to hear the gossip.

"Good idea!" Ginny exclaimed, standing.

"Can we come?" Harry asked, attempting to stand.

"No!" Ginny and Hermione said in unison, making Harry slowly lower himself back in his seat.

"Sorry, but we're going to have girl time, and you two can have boy time," Ginny explained, kissing Harry on the top of his head.

"Guys don't have _boy time,_ Ginny," Harry muttered, "That's a girl thing."

"Whatever, we'll see you in the common room!" Ginny said, waving her hand and grabbing Hermione, pulling her out of the Great hall.

* * *

"Romilda Vane tried to sneak him a love potion?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted. "The same wench that tried to give Harry one last year?"

"Yeah, that's her," Ginny said bitterly, "Apparently, she's going to have detention for a month and Ravenclaw lost fifty points over it…"

"Wow…" Hermione breathed, leaning back in her chair. She had figured that girls would send him love letters, but to actually try to slip a Professor a love potion? That was just asking for trouble and humiliation.

"He'd never like her anyway," Ginny said dismissively, "She's not his type."

"Who would be his type?" Hermione asked without thinking, wanting to slap herself when she noticed the curious tone in her voice.

Ginny smirked knowingly at her.

"I keep picturing him with some Veela type girl," Ginny admitted, hanging her head.

"Like Phlegm?" Hermione asked, laughing.

Ginny growled at the name.

"I can't believe my brother married that wench!" She exclaimed, pounding her fist on the table.

"So, you picture someone like Professor Riddle with someone like Phlegm?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ginny's feral glare at the name.

Hermione tried, but she just couldn't picture it. Sure, Professor Riddle could be some sort of male, dark-haired, Veela…But he didn't seem to fit next to someone that looked like Fleur.

"She's so _rude_!" Ginny said, "And conceited! She think the universe rotates on her pretty head!"

Hermione was laughing earnestly this time, thankful that Madam Pince wasn't anywhere to be seen. She would have surely kicked her and Ginny out of the library by now.

"Okay, okay," Hermione said, wiping her eyes, "We need to study now, Ginny."

Ginny grumbled, pulling her books out and muttering stuff like, _'Stupid Cow.'_ and _'Idiot.'_

Hermione smiled, pulling out Professor Riddle's book, and began reading quickly.

After a while, Ginny spoke, bringing Hermione out of her reading.

"McLaggen is staring at you, Hermione," Ginny giggled, jerking her head suggestively.

"Hm?" Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"McLaggen!" Ginny whispered, "He's staring…I think he _likes_ you!"

Hermione blinked, looking over to the table behind her and Ginny. Sure enough, McLaggen was sitting there, staring a hole through her and giving her a cocky smirk.

Hermione grimaced. Sure, he was handsome. He had pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was athletic. Problem was, he was a conceited jerk.

"He's vile," Hermione said simply, turning her attention back to her book.

"But he's attractive," Ginny whined, jutting her lip out. "You could at least give him a chance-"

"No, Ginny."

"But—you've been single for an eternity!" Ginny whined, "And you're in seventh year and still a _virgin!_ "

Hermione's eyes bugged out at Ginny, who was looking at her as though it was a fate worse than death.

"Why don't you say that a little louder, Ginny," Hermione hissed, "I don't think Headmaster Dippet heard you in his office!"

"I'm just sayin' that you're missing out on some things…" Ginny said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Maybe I want to wait until I'm married, Ginny, did that ever occur to you?" Hermione snapped.

"Helllooo, Hermione," Ginny said, knocking her fist in the air, "Twentieth century here! Next you're going to say you're going to start dressing like Neville's gran!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"No, I'm just proper," Hermione hissed, "There's a difference!"

"You mean, a prude?"

"I'm leaving if you keep this up, Ginny," Hermione snapped, smacking her hand down on the table.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry," Ginny said, holding her hands up in surrender, "I'm just trying to get you to live your life is all."

"I can live my life without sex with random people!" Hermione snapped, freezing when she saw Professor Riddle walk into the library.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked, turning around and noticing Professor Riddle. "Oh, I see…"

"Shh!" Hermione said, before tearing her eyes away and back on her book.

"You'd totally do it with Professor hottie, wouldn't you?" Ginny whispered, wiggling her eyebrows.

" _Ginny!_ " Hermione hissed, exasperated. It wasn't like she could hide that she fancied the Professor. If she did, she'd probably look like a lesbian. He was just that attractive.

"He's too old for me!" Hermione hissed, extremely quietly as her cheeks flushed against her will, giving it away.

"What? He's like twenty seven! It's the same age difference between Bill and Phlegm!" Ginny hissed back, "And you'll be eighteen soon…lucky…"

"It doesn't _matter_!" Hermione hissed, watching Professor Riddle out of the corner of her eye as he browsed the shelves.

"Hello, Hermione," came a sleek voice, causing Hermione and Ginny to both jump, seeing as they were both discreetly watching the Professor.

Hermione turned her head, wanting to groan when she saw McLaggen leaning against her table with that same cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Well, I'm going to meet Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, packing her bags.

Hermione glared at her friend.

' _Don't you dare leave me with him, Ginerva Weasley!'_ Hermione fumed.

"Bye!" Ginny said happily, disregarding Hermione's threatening stare and bouncing away.

"McLaggen," Hermione nodded curtly, returning her gaze back to her book, hoping he'd take the hint and buzz off.

"You know, Hermione, Slughorn's party is coming up at the end of the week…"

Hermione gritted her teeth.

"That it is," She responded, clearing showing that she wasn't interested in anything he was implying.

"So, I was wondering if the prettiest girl in the castle would like to accompany me-"

"I'm sorry, McLaggen, but no," Hermione said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible, "Thank you for offering, though."

"Oh, come on, why not?" He whined, making Hermione's teeth grit some more as her grip tightened on her book.

"I said no, I'm sorry." Hermione said, keeping her voice controlled.

Hermione gasped when her book was plucked quickly from her fingers.

Enraged, she jumped out of her seat to see McLaggen flipping through it.

"I can think of far more interesting things than this," He said, holding the book away as she attempted to snatch it from him.

"Like what, McLaggen?" Hermione asked waspishly, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Like me," He said brightly, throwing the book on the table and walking towards Hermione, making her back up and whip her wand out.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I believe that is false," Hermione snapped, "Now, leave me _alone._ "

"Come on, baby, don't be like that," He said brightly, but Hermione noticed the panic in his eyes as he eyed her wand that was pointing in his face.

"Do _not_ call me that!" Hermione snapped, jabbing her wand into his neck. "I want absolutely nothing to do with you. Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

McLaggen smirked and eyed her up and down, making her almost shake with fury. If she wasn't Head girl, she would have thrown him into the wall by now.

"I love a challenge." He said cockily.

"I'm about two seconds from making you wish you were never born, McLaggen," Hermione spat venomously, her hand shaking with rage.

"I love em' feisty too," He said seductively, watching her enraged face, "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful when you're angry?"

"Is that so?" Hermione said sarcastically, "Because I'm about to get really fucking gorgeous, McLaggen."

The curse was on the tip of her tongue, but she saw a presence out of the corner of her eye, halting her.

"That is _enough_!" Came Professor Riddle's stern voice beside them, making Hermione drop her wand and face a clearly pissed off Professor.

"S-Sir, I was just asking Hermione to Slughorn's party-" McLaggen stammered, backing away from Hermione and looking fearfully at the Professor.

"I heard," Professor Riddle said, cutting him off coldly, "I also heard her refuse, for which you did not listen and were highly inappropriate towards her, bordering on sexual harassment."

Hermione smiled. She couldn't help it. After all, to see Professor Riddle practically making McLaggen piss his pants was a humorous sight indeed.

"Detention," Professor Riddle barked, "Tomorrow night at eight, my office—for inappropriate behavior towards the Head girl. Also, make sure your inappropriate behavior does _not_ happen again."

McLaggen nodded his head nervously, before turning his heel and darting out of the library—clearly wanting to put as much space between him and Professor Riddle as possible.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she realized that he had heard everything. He had even heard her curse! She felt ashamed and embarrassed, because she hardly _ever_ used such words. It was Harry and Ron that seemed to have that particular vulgar vocabulary. McLaggen had just made her so angry, though, and he was lucky Professor Riddle interrupted or he'd be sprawled out on the floor right about now.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Professor Riddle asked smoothly, his dark eyes flitting over her quickly.

"Um, yes, thank you," Hermione responded, blushing.

He was standing there in his black robes, looking breath taking…as usual. His face was blank, his long fingers running up and down his wand, as Hermione had seen him do a few times. She figured it must be a habit, as she watched him with his dark eyes fixed on her.

She suppressed a shudder under his gaze. It wasn't fair, why did he have to be so attractive?

"I am surprised you didn't curse him," Professor Riddle said curiously, "You must have exceptional self-control."

"Well, to be honest, Sir," Hermione admitted, looking down, "I was about to, but then I noticed you standing there." She looked back up at him through her lashes, seeing him smirk at her. Her heart fluttered, against her will.

"I figured as much," Professor Riddle said, "Seeing how you resorted to colorful language."

"I-I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione stammered, "I don't usually speak that way, _ever_ , it's just that he was _really_ making me angry and I really just-"

She stopped as he held up a pale hand, stopping her from blabbering out excuses.

"No need to explain, Miss Granger," He said, smirking still, "I actually thought that was a rather witty comeback, between you and I—of course."

Hermione smiled, in spite of herself. She knew he had only interfered because it was his job, and she was not foolish enough to look for deeper meaning inside it. Still, a part of her would like to think he would have done it anyway.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said, picking up the book McLaggen had carelessly thrown on the table.

"Already started reading?" He asked conversationally, leaning against the table across from her.

She gulped as she eyed his tall frame, his legs crossed elegantly and his arms crossing his chest.

"Yes, I expect to be finished with it by the end of the week, actually."

He raised his eyebrows at her, seemingly impressed.

"What chapter are you on?" He asked, looking from the book in her hands up to her face.

"Chapter five," Hermione answered proudly.

"Ah, the chapter on the killing curse," He said smoothly, picking a piece of link off his robes. "And what do you think about the chapter so far?"

"Well," Hermione shifted, "It seems pretty detailed on how to actually perform the curse…But I suppose that's a given, seeing as there's no shield to block it, but still…It's rather detailed."

He raised an amused eyebrow as he observed her.

"And that bothers you, Miss Granger?" He asked quietly, looking at her intensely.

"Well, in a way…" Hermione answered, trying to think of a way to word her thoughts without offending his teaching skills, "I just don't think being able to cast it is something students should know, however, the rest of the book seems to be very informative-"

"What if you were placed in a situation where you would have no choice but to cast the killing curse, Miss Granger?" He interrupted her, "Wouldn't it be prudent to _know_ how to cast it in that circumstance?"

"Well, yes," Hermione answered quietly, "But something of that nature would be an absolutely _last_ resort. Casting an unforgivable would be the absolute farthest thing from my mind-"

"In this world, its kill or be killed, Miss Granger," Professor Riddle said coldly, standing up straight, "You'd do well to remember that."

Hermione shifted as she looked into his cold and penetrating stare. She didn't like this side of him. There was something there, _something_ she just couldn't put her finger on. But all the same, warning signs were signaling everywhere in her body, warning her of what he was capable of.

"That is a very bleak and sad way to look at the world… _Sir_ ," Hermione said, trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

Surprise momentarily flitted across his handsome features, before falling blank once more.

"It's the truth," He responded coldly, a smile curling his lips in a very sinister way, "You cannot live trusting others with your life, _you_ have to protect yourself; because believe me when I say when it comes down to their life or yours, they will always chose their own."

"Not if that person loves you," Hermione said quietly.

Hermione cringed when a cold laugh emitted from him, making chills run up her spine. She hadn't expected it, and it did not suit him—at all.

" _Love,_ " He said sarcastically, "The old argument. I have traveled far and studied many things, Miss Granger—absolutely nothing in this world has supported the argument that _love_ is more powerful than magic."

"Well, you obviously haven't been looking in the correct places, Professor," Hermione said waspishly, "Because you cannot find the power of love in a place _or_ in a book—it doesn't work that way."

"Is that so, Miss Granger?" Professor Riddle asked quietly, "I'll allow you to try to prove to me that _love_ is more powerful than magic, Miss Granger. If you succeed…I shall grant three hundred points to Gryffindor."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock as she stared at Professor Riddle. If he granted that many points to her, Gryffindor would most definitely win the house cup—but, how could she possibly prove something like that to him? It was almost as if he did not understand…

"You've never loved or been loved," Hermione said quietly, looking at the dark Professor with sad eyes. Suddenly, his argument made sense. Of _course_ , if he had never been loved, and he had never loved…Then he wouldn't understand. It would be impossible.

His handsome face contorted in anger at Hermione's realization. Clearly, he had not expected her to figure that out. He should have realized that they didn't call her the cleverest witch of the age for nothing.

"I never had a need for it," He spat venomously, "Love is for the weak and simple minded, Granger! And I assure you, I am not weak nor am I unintelligent."

His harsh words should have struck fear in her, but Hermione couldn't get over the sad revelation that had been presented to her. She would have never expected their academic conversation would turn to this—something so personal. His eyes narrowed as she said nothing, and she could tell that he wished he hadn't said that in his surprise, but she continued to watch him wordlessly with sad eyes.

"Do _not_ feel sorry for me," He said harshly, "I don't, so why should you?"

"It's not that," Hermione croaked, her voice box suddenly feeling constricted, "It just makes me sad that-"

"I can _see_ that," He sneered, cutting her off, "But my deal stands—Miss Granger, if you can prove it, I shall grant you the points. If you tell anyone of this deal, it is automatically revoked."

"Are you that desperate to understand love, Professor?" Hermione asked weakly, her heart beating painfully against her ribs.

" _No_ , I am that confident that you cannot prove it," He sneered, a smirk curling his lips, "I do not make deals unless I know I will win."

Hermione should have said no. Her brain was screaming, 'NO!' at her, that this wasn't a good idea. He never knew love, and he probably a dangerous man. She would be better off ignoring him, and just continue the year with her schoolwork…Forget— _completely_ —about the dangerous, handsome wizard in front of her.

"Okay." Hermione said weakly and in spite of herself, swallowing thickly as she had an eerie feeling that she was making a deal with the devil.

He smirked, holding out a long-fingered hand towards her, clearly indicating that he wanted to shake on it.

Gulping, Hermione shakily raised her small hand, placing it in his large one.

She almost flinched back, his skin was cold as _ice_. She watched, mesmerized, and his long fingers wrapped completely around her small, warm hand.

Staring wide-eyed at their interlaced hands, despite the coldness of his touch, a warm jolt traveled up her arm and throughout her body. Automatically looking up at him, she watched as he pulled his wand from his robes with his other hand, tapping it against their interlocking hands.

"What are you doing?" Hermione squeaked.

He ignored her, seemingly concentrating on their hands, before tapping them with his wand again, causing a silver sheen to emit.

Hermione watched, fascinated, as the silver sheen fell on their hands, causing a shiver to run through her. It felt as though someone had poured a mist of ice on her hand.

"There." he said proudly, promptly dropping her hand.

Hermione felt herself almost whimper at the loss of contact.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, rubbing her cold hand with her other one.

"Just a little spell I invented," He said slyly, "It will alert me if you tell anyone of our deal."

"If you're that worried about it, we shouldn't even have done it!" Hermione exclaimed, slightly dejected that he didn't even trust her enough to not say anything when he'd asked her too.

"I can't have you running around the school, bragging about making a deal with me," He said simply, "The last thing I need is for it to blow out of proportion, and have people thinking that its something that it's most definitely not."

Hermione seethed on the inside.

"I would not have _bragged_ about anything!" She said venomously, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know that," Professor Riddle said, smirking, "So, we'll keep this academic pursuit to ourselves, is that clear?"

"Couldn't have been more clear if you spat in my face!" Hermione seethed, turning towards her table and packing her bag—agitated.

"Oh, and for future reference," He said silkily from behind her, appearing not to notice her little fit of anger, "Please watch where you're walking, Miss Granger. I'd hate to find you at the bottom of a staircase one day."

Hermione clenched her fists. First, he accused her of not being trustworthy, and now he's mocking her for tripping!

Hermione angrily turned around.

"You-" She started, but saw that Professor Riddle was nowhere to be seen, "Jerk!" she finished, staring at the empty place he had previously been standing.

' _What do you think you're doing?'_ Hermione thought to herself. How on earth did she think she could prove something like that to him? But she had to admit, when she discovered the complete absence of love in his life, it had filled her with sadness. Everyone deserved to be loved, and he was no exception. She really should do this, try to make him understand. Why not? Only good could come from getting to understand something that caused happiness.

Hermione smiled to herself. Yes, she was doing a good deed here.


End file.
